


Buttering It Up

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, F/F, Romance, Toaster - Freeform, Vore, pls don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yang starts her day on a great note.(I'm so sorry)





	Buttering It Up

**Author's Note:**

> I blamed discord

Yang woke up from a great night of slumber. Feeling light and refreshed, she gets up and, after a quick trip to the bathroom, she slowly goes down the stairs.

Arriving at the kitchen of her apartment, she opens the fridge and serves a cup of grape juice for herself.

While sipping quietly, she notices the package of thick, rich toast bread she haven't had in a while, sitting lonely in a corner of the counter.

Making her way over, she takes the package and brings it near the toaster, plug-in it in.

Taking the first toast out of the pack, she finds herself face to face with the most delicious looking toast she has ever seen.

She had dark, medium leght hair that contrasted well with her soft brown bread exterior, and piercing yellow eyes that were just begging to be consumed.

"H-hi" said Yang, taken a back by the imposing presence of the bready beauty.

"Hey there" she replied back "My name is Bloast Torradona", she winking seductively, "But you can call me Bloast". 

Yang flushed "Well, it's very nice to meet you Bloast. I'm yang" she gently caressed the soft bread with the tips of her fingers. Bloast smiled in return, suddenly shy. 

Getting her mind back to the task, the blonde acquired a buttering knife from nearby. 

"So, Bloast" she began "how do you feel about plain ol butter" she inquired, cautiously. 

"If a cutie like you is the one buttering me up, I think it's perfect" She flirted, making Yang blush. 

"Butter it is then" Yang decided. 

Taking the buttering knife and scooping up a considerable amount of butter, she took Bloast in her hand and began to gently and thoroughly cover her in creamy butter. 

Oh, how Bloast loved it. It felt so juicy against her bread and smelled amazing. She felt eager to be toasted like that, even though the thought of doing it raw excited her too. 

The way Yang held her up by her sides, long fingers being gentle on her touch, while her other precise hand carefully spread the butter evenly through her. She looked beautiful with that expression of pure concentration on her face.

Once she was finished, she started fiddling with the toaster settings.

"How do you like it?" She asked, being mindful of Bloast's preferences.

"Just set it up so I gold a bit, not too little though, I'd rather be a bit overdone then soggy and plain" She answered, clearly bothered by the mere thought.

"Okay" She did as instructed, then placing Bloast inside the compartment.

After a short time, the toaster was digging and Bloast jumped up. Yang was in awe.

She looked so juicy with the butter having melted, dripping along her surface which now had a nice orangey brown color to it.

"You look... wow" She was at a lost for words.

Meanwhile, Bloast was on the edge, from experiencing the heat warming her up and leaving her glistening. She needed Yang.

Not losing any time, Yang grabbed Bloast from the toaster, her touch still gentle despite her eagerness.

"I want you" She whispered, mouth close to Bloast's.

"Then have me" Bloast whispered back. That was all Yang needed to hear.

She took a generous bit off Bloast's top, moaning in delight as soon as the salty, delicious taste found it's way into her tongue.

Bloast, in ecstasy, found herself unable to control the voicing her desires anymore.

"Yes, just like that!" she moaned, encouraging Yang to continue savoring her.

"You taste amazing" Yang replied, licking excess butter from bottom to top.

"Oh, Yang, I love you!" she screamed passionately as she was devoured by the blonde.

"I love you too Bloast! You're everything I've wanted!" said yang as took another big bite.

This continued for a few more seconds as Bloast was parted in pieces, chewed up and shallowed into Yang, which she enjoyed every moment of. They were one.

After cleaning her hands and sitting down to finish her juice, thinking about the great experience she just had, Yang came to a conclusion.

"I should have toast more often"

**Author's Note:**

> bye


End file.
